helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Information Collection II (10/2019)
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info What do people think about the celestial phenomena? Objective Talk to Lynna: 0/1 Talk to Nahr: 0/1 Talk to Lucilia: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Tide Surge x1 Wet Sand x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Miss Vivian, do you know how the weather works? Maid: I only know a rainbow always appears after it rains. Magda: Oh. I should ask someone else then. Maid: For? Magda: Why does the rain appear? Questions like that. Maid: Isn't it because the Goddess rewards only certain, brave people? Magda: Yes, but I want to hear what others think. Story Chat 2 Magda: Lady Jorcastle, I want to tell you something. Lynna: Spit it out. I don't have the time to listen to you. Magda: What's your favourite kind of weather? Lynna: Huh? Have you lost your mind? Magda: Just answer me. Lynna: I like the sun. Magda: So sunny days? Lynna: Not too sunny. There should be small, cute clouds that look like cotton! And a nice breeze would let me go for a stroll. Magda: So do you know how clouds are formed? Lynna: But aren't clouds always there? Magda: Does everything that appears need a reason? Lynna: I don't care. I just want to enjoy sunny days. You're talking nonsense. Get away from me! Story Chat 3 Magda: Matriarch Nahr, may I ask you a question? Nahr: What is it, Lady Ellenstein? Magda: Does your religion explain why celestial events occur? Nahr: We think they are the result of miracles our Father performs to fight the enemy, celebrate, and so on. Why do you want to know? Magda: Well, there's this celestial sorcerer who appeared in Finsel... Nahr: I heard a few things about him. But to the Kangilas, he's no different than someone trying to say that mortals can use the powers of the Father. Magda: However, many have been fooled. Nahr: Before the truth is revealed, it's like walking through a cave. Will you let people see what's waiting for them? Magda: ...I don't want everyone to be kept in the dark. Nahr: You'll need courage and wisdom. Magda: Indeed. Nahr: I wish you luck, Lady Ellenstein. Story Chat 4 Magda: Miss Lucilia, may I ask you a question? Lucilia: Go ahead, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Do you know the reason why celestial events happen? Lucilia: Why are you asking? Magda: I want to know if people truly understand things like lightning, rainbows, or meteor showers. Lucilia: Lightning is a result from interactions that occur in the cloud. Rainbows are caused by sunlight hitting the raindrops. Meteor showers are pieces of stars falling from the sky. Does that suffice? Magda: That was detailed. Lucilia: While I am a head maid, I cannot afford to be incompetent or ignorant. Magda: I see! Story Chat 5 Maid: How was it, My Lady? Magda: Everyone has their own perspectives. Of course, many people have strong beliefs. But others don't care and some don't believe in miracles. It's so complicated. I can't remember much. Maid: You had a long day. I'll prepare a warm drink. Magda: Thank you. Category:Event Quests Category:Celestial Phenomena Event Category:Benefit Quest Category:Transcript